Dr. Dare Rides Again
Dr. Dare Rides Again is episode nine in season three of Full House. It originally aired on November 24, 1989. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis Danny and Becky are preparing for another Wake Up, San Francisco road trip, this time to L.A. for "Fashion Expo '90" and getting makeovers while there. Once they leave, Michelle declares war on Comet, the newly-named family dog (see Quotes), when he eats her ice cream (when it was actually Stephanie's fault). Stephanie decides that Michelle would be better off trading with D.J., but obviously, no matter who ate it, she's not going to finish someone else's bowl as the damage's already been done (see Quotes). Meanwhile, Jesse is thrilled when his old buddy Pete Bianco, who he has not seen in three years (and whose appearance elicits cheers from the audience; see Guest star), pays a visit and begins waxing nostalgic about the crazy things they used to do together. They talk about old times, particularly a time when Jesse was known as "Dr. Dare" and successfully performed a life-threatening stunt in 1983 – Jesse rode his motorcycle on the top ledge on the roof of the six-story-high parking garage on State Street. His old friends come, throw a reunion party for the band Feedback, and even watch a video of the stunt. Initially, it is all in good fun when Pete teases Jesse about going from Dr. Dare to Dr. Seuss, but Jesse – who wants to prove that he is still in touch with his old wild spirit – feels that he has lost a lot of "action" in his life, so he goes to State Street and prepares to repeat the stunt as Becky, Joey, and Pete try to stop him, and stop him they do when he realizes that it's a long way down to his doom, or rather, his death (see Quotes). Back at the house, Pete has one last chat with Jesse, realizing he came to his senses in not repeating the stunt. Jesse himself has a "little chat" with D.J. over the exact same thing (as the inspirational music plays). After their chat, she kisses him and heads up to bed (just as the music stops and Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears). Then, he plugs his guitar in (as Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear), and plays a riff (as the audience applauds). (See Quotes.) Guest stars appears as Pete Bianco. Baio is known for his role as Chachi on and its spinoff, (1982–83). He also played the title character on (1984–90). appears as himself (though credited as playing "Roger"). Quotes The opening teaser: in D.J. and Stephanie's bedroom. :Danny: Okay, girls, we have to name our new puppy. Michelle, do you have a name for the puppy? :Michelle: Yes. Michelle. :Danny: But that's your name. :Michelle: I like my name. :Stephanie: Mr. Bear and I have the perfect name: Mr. Dog. :D.J.: Mr. Dog? Steph, when you have a kid someday, what are you gonna name it, Mr. Baby? :Stephanie: Not if it's a girl which case it would be 'Miss/Ms./Mrs. Baby'. :Danny: I think we should name the puppy something that fits its personality, like... Puddles. :D.J.: Dad, I have the perfect name: Comet ... because he's fast and he's got a tail. :Danny: And he only hits the newspaper once every 76 years. :Stephanie: Comet. I'' can live with that. :'Michelle': I like Michelle out of the room with hands on her hips. ---- :'Joey': Okay, now it's time for my extra sloppy can't-help-but-make-a-mess-but-it's-okay-because-Danny's-out-of-town ice cream sundaes. :'Stephanie': Comet wants a sundae ''too. :Jesse: Steph, Comet's a dog. If he wants a sundae, tell him to go chase the Good Humor man. :Joey: Okay, Michelle, here you go. And Deej, knock yourself out. :Stephanie: Michelle, look! Pee-wee Herman. :Michelle: Where's Pee-wee Herman? :Stephanie puts her plan into action and has Comet eat Michelle's sundae. :Joey: Hey, Steph. What are you doing? :Michelle: Hey, a doggy ate my 'ouce cream'. :Joey: All right, all right. Here, here. I'll take the dog. Come on. :Michelle: Bad doggy. :Stephanie: Michelle, don't have a cow. :Michelle: Bad doggy. :Stephanie: Here, trade with D.J. switches bowls, but their older sister isn't happy about it. :D.J.: I don't want a dish of doggy drool! ---- In D.J. & Stephanie's bedroom, they're trying to get some sleep, when some music awakens them. :D.J.: What's going on out there? :Stephanie: I don't know. Let's go find out. Comet, you stay there and keep my pillow warm ... and dry. ---- In Jesse's bedroom. :Jesse: Here we go: 'I, I don't know the words'. :Pete: 'Nobody does. So let's go back to the chorus. girls enter and join in. I said Louie, Louie, oh, baby I said we gotta go'. :Jesse, Pete, D.J. & Stephanie: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I said Louie, Louie Oh. baby. I said we gotta go. Louie, Louie, oh, baby I said we gotta go. Louie, Louie, oh, baby I said we gotta go'. :comes in and starts dancing. :Joey: enters Hey guys, come on. You're gonna wake up the girls. music stops. No, you got 'em all. :Jesse: Joey, I'm glad you're here. Listen, Pete and I are driving up to Lake Tahoe on our bikes. This feels like the old days, man. What you gotta do is cover for me. Thanks, Joey. :Pete: Yeah. Thanks, Joey. And don't worry. We'll be back here in time for the party, okay? :Joey: Now, wait a second. What party? :Pete: It's a reunion. We got the band back together. :Jesse: That's right, and you guys are all invited because, well, you live here. Bye. :D.J.: All right! Party! :Joey: You two, back to bed. Let's go. :D.J.: But tomorrow night: Party, party! :Stephanie: Party! ---- In Michelle's bedroom. :Joey: Okay, Michelle. Let's get you into... Well, who is this? :Michelle: Bad doggy. :Joey: Michelle, why are you mad at Comet? :Michelle: The doggy ate my 'ouce cream', remember? :Joey: Well, come here, Comet the dog's face next to his ear. Yeah? Comet says he's very sorry. Look, his tail's wagging. That means he loves you very, very much. :Michelle: Okay, we're friends. ---- :Pete: All right, now. Listen up, everybody. I know that we said we'd never play together again but I figure if The Who and The Stones can get back together, so can Feedback. :Jesse: That's right. So let's hit it. :A woman: Feedback lives! Ow! ---- :Jesse the band/friends: Everybody, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Rebecca Donaldson. And quite frankly, doesn't she look beautiful this evening? :Becky: Who's the blonde? :Jesse: Well, this is my old girlfriend, Donna. My old, old, old, old girlfriend. :Donna: Hi, Becky. :Becky: Hello, Donna. :Jesse: Why don't we go meet some people I haven't dated, shall we? ---- :Jesse: Girls, it's time to go to bed. :girls groan. :Becky: Jess, I'll say goodnight to the girls, and you say goodnight to Donna. Okay, Michelle. Time for bed. :Michelle: No more party? :Becky: No more party. :Michelle: Aw, nuts. Becky takes her upstairs. :Danny: Well, girls, what do you think of your new rad, bad dad to the L.A. makeover he got? :Stephanie: Daddy, you look so handsome, I want to take you to Show and Tell. :Danny: Thank you, Stephanie. That dog slept in your room last night, didn't he? ---- On video: :Jesse: the camera person Come here, I want to say one more thing. at the camera Kids, don't try this at home. everyone there Let's do it! his helmet on ---- After the video finishes, everyone cheers. :Jesse: Thank you! Thank you very much. :Pete: still cheering Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You guys think he was tough back then, you gotta see Dr. Seuss now: carpooling second graders to the dairy. :Jesse: What, you think I couldn't take that ledge again if I wanted to? :Pete: What, are you kidding me? No way. No way. :Jesse: Follow me. goes out the front door. :Pete: Hey. Hey, Jesse. Jesse! follows him out. :Joey: Jess, get back here. This is stupid. :Becky: Joey, what's happening? :Joey: Come on, we gotta go. :Becky: Where? :Joey: I'll tell you on the way. ---- :Pete: All right, look. You wanna do something dangerous? Kiss Donna in front of Becky. :Jesse: Come on, what's the worst that could happen? Don't answer that. :car pulls up as Becky pokes her head out the window. :Becky: Jesse! Jesse, just hold on one second, young man. and Joey both get out of the car. Jesse Katsopolis, I forbid you to do this. Now, let's get in the car and go home. :Jesse: Becky, I know what I'm doing. :Joey: Come on, you're being an idiot. Get off the bike. :Jesse: There's no way either of you could understand this. [He starts up the bike, and decides to pull his stunt again.] :Becky: Jesse! Would you get back here? looks down, with a cut to the street below, seeing it's a long way down. Jesse! Jesse, please don't do this! thinks about it and shuts off the motor, puts the kick-stand down, gets off and walks down towards his girlfriend, who hugs him. I'm so happy you're all right. slaps him on his upper arm. Don't you ever scare me like that again! :Pete: [He slaps him.] Now, get in that car and get home right now, mister! :[Then, Joey slaps him.] :Jesse: Joey! :Joey: Everyone else did it. :Becky: Let's go! leads him to the car. ---- :Pete: I gotta hit the road. :Jesse: I gotta hit the sack. I have to get up early tomorrow and take Stephanie's class to the fire station. Really living on the edge, huh? :Pete: Look, as far as tonight goes, you didn't chicken out. You just came to your senses. :Jesse: Yeah. Dr. Sensible. Doesn't quite have the same ring to it, does it? :Pete: Hey, Jesse, maybe the guy I came back here looking for isn't the same guy anymore, but so what? I like this guy too, you know? And I'll tell you something else. You've got a pretty good thing going here. ---- D.J. enters the living room with a glass of water. :D.J.: Hi, Uncle Jesse. :Jesse: Hey, Deej. :D.J.: Joey told me what happened tonight. I'm glad you didn't try that stunt. :Jesse: D.J., I was this close. I'm up on that ledge; I was this close, and I chickened out. :D.J.: Uncle Jesse, sometimes it takes more courage to . :Jesse: Sounds pretty smart. Where'd you hear that from? :D.J.: From you... and . ---- :D.J.: Good night, Dr. Dare. :Jesse: Hey, that's Uncle Dr. Dare to you. :D.J.: Good night. :[She heads upstairs to bed, and he plays a screaming, feedback electric guitar riff...] :Jesse: I still got it he's still cool. Trivia This is the only appearance of Jesse's friend, Pete, and ex-girlfriend, Donna. Songs sung: *" " (1957) *"Shout" (1959) *" " (1957) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Shushing